


Love Set You Going

by M_nancywheeler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AINT NOTHING BUT SWEETS HERE, F/M, Fix It, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_nancywheeler/pseuds/M_nancywheeler
Summary: "Arya did not know what to say. Her heart felt overwhelmed with every possible feeling she thought she could ever have. All she could do was stare right into his beautiful blue eyes. They wanted, needed, and deserved an answer, she knew."Gendry proposes and Arya considers an answer to the unknown.





	Love Set You Going

" _Love set you going like a fat gold watch."_ Morning Song. Sylvia Plath. 

 

                                                                              ***  
Arya could taste the ale on his mouth as they kissed, his tongue slipping into her mouth. They were embraced on the sack of grain once again. Only a day before, this scenario would have only been a passing dream in her head. She would dream of Gendry kissing her, caressing her, pressing himself on top of her just as he was now. But, this, this was true, it was real. That's all Arya knew as her legs wrapped around his hips while her hands cradled his face.

She wanted more, to press her lips closer until he was the only thing she could feel. However, Gendry had other plans in mind. Arya let out a small whine as he moved his mouth off hers. For a moment, she had half a mind to complain until he quickly pressed his lips in hot, quick succession over her neck. The sensations that sprung forth in Arya from Gendry's feverish kisses left her feeling breathless and tense. Perhaps Arya never knew these sorts of feelings before Gendry, but they felt still felt natural as though she was always meant to love him, drown in him, and devour him in any way he would let her.

Biting her lips amidst thoughts of all things she wanted to try with Gendry, Arya followed her wants. She took her hands off of Gendry's face before placing them right upon his shoulders. With a quick shove, they were reversed. Arya on top while Gendry was suddenly flat on his back. Arya grabbed his hands and moved them back against his head.

A smirk formed on his face. That was only a little infuriating to Arya. She squeezed his wrists.

"What are you smiling at, my lord?" Arya asked.

That question should have cause his smile to disappear, but as if to spite her, his grin grew more joyous and mischievous. Arya knew there were many times when Gendry could be terrible and surly if provoked by insult. In fact, it often appeared that was his typical state even in times where he was left be. Yet, tonight, he was different. He, along with everyone else celebrating in the castle, survived The Long Night. The Night King would not come to claim their deaths, after all.

Adding to the simple joy in living when death was so insurmountable, Gendry was just named Gendry Baratheon. He would no longer be nameless or without a true home of his own. That made Arya feel glad. Storm's End was his to rule though he admittedly told Arya that he had no idea how to use a fork or run a castle and its people. For her part, Arya assured him he would be a wonderful load and that seemed to bring him some comfort. Nevertheless, she could still sense the mingled feelings of excitement and fear that coursed through his veins and sounded with his heart beats.

"Arya, I got a thought..." Gendry said with a shy tone creeping at the end of his words.

Arya raised her eyebrow. "That is surprising to hear. But, go on, what's your thought?"

His face looked pain for the shortest half of a heartbeat before he leaned up to kiss her again. Arya gave in and kissed him back.

"Was that it?" Arya asked as she pulled away.

Gendry was still looking up at her, his face showcasing all sorts of emotions but primarily, she could sense his love, lust, fear, and excitement all combined into one expression that both delighted and petrified Arya.

"Not that I mind. I quite like those thoughts. I think I have similar ones in mind if you wanna try them out," she said before leaning down for another kiss.

Gendry held her shoulders and pushed his forehead against her own.

"Not that I don't want to see what thought you got, but I was wondering something before I came to see you." His voice seemed softer than normal to Arya. There were notes of uncertainty that she could not fail to observe even if all her training failed her right at this very moment.

Arya felt her own heart thump from the inside. It seemed to ring about hears like a bell. Her own voice responded in breathy tone that surprised her. "Why did you want to see me?"

A brilliant flush spread all over Gendry's handsome face. Arya wanted nothing more than to pepper kisses all about his face, his high cheekbones, his soft mouth, his lovely nose.

But when Gendry spoke again, his voice was strong like he summoned whatever courage he had inside him to say what he wanted to say. "Arya, before I came here, I was thinking about how I love you."

Arya felt her whole body flutter with sensations of impossible delight. The notion of Gendry, the boy she knew now that she always loved and wanted even when she could not possibly understand what that meant, loving her made her feel something akin to shock, ecstasy, and complete fear.

"Love me?" Arya asked before she leaned back up and sat down over his lap.

Gendry followed suit, picking himself up to sit up, careful to keep Arya in his lap. He gulped before he pushed back some hair off Arya's forhead, placing the strands behind her ears. "Aye, I love you. Not sure when I started, maybe always but not like how a man loves a woman. But, now I don't know how I could ever love you any differently from here on out. Arya, I want to marry you. Be my wife. You're not a lady, I know that. Well, I'm no lord. All I know is that you're beautiful and I love you. None of it will matter if you're not with me. So...be with me."

Arya did not know what to say. Her heart felt overwhelmed with every possible feeling she thought she could ever have. All she could do was stare right into his beautiful blue eyes. They wanted, needed, and deserved an answer, she knew.

Of course, she'd never been a lady just as he was never a lord. If they were to marry, what would that make them?

Considering what words to say, Arya bit her lip before closing her eyes. "Ladies wear gowns, they pop babies out, they don't travel. What kind of lady would I be?"

She heard him laugh. "The bad kind, I figure. But I don't care none of that."

Arya's eyes snapped open. "Then? What should I do if I become your wife?"

His face scrunched up and he pressed his forehead into hers, all the while he gave her shoulders a firm squeeze.

"Arya, I love you. I want a wife, not a lady. If I wanted one, I'd go and get one if they wanted. But, when I think of now til forever, I see you and me. We could do all the things you want, too. Lords can travel, right? I don't like you in gowns, anyhow, mostly because I ain't ever seen you in one. And for babies? I'd like a babe, yes, but more than that, I want you to happy more than all that. We don't have to do any of that because I care more about us than things I didn't even think would be a life for me before today. Shit, I know I'm talkin a lot. Just let me be plain. I want to be your husband, do you want to be my wife?"

That was a question she would ponder on afterwards for years. What if she answered differently? Was it her greatest mistake? Or was it the wisest choice she could've made for them both? In any case, she could not, would not ever regret her answer though she did wonder if it was the right choice.

Arya pressed a kiss to his lips. She wanted to savor the feeling of his warm soft lips against hers. And she wanted to nuzzle her chin against the scratchiness of his black, thick beard.

When the kiss was over, she pulled back at and sighed. Arya's hand clasped onto his own hand. After she brought his hand up to her lips, she kissed along his large calloused knuckles. She wanted to know the beauty of his hands forever. To know every single line and patch of rough skin strung by scars until she knew them better than her own. She also wanted to slip a finger of his into her mouth but that would come after her answer.

"Alright, I'll be your wife. But I won't be obedient so you better not expect that, stupid."  
\----  
Jon spent the morning wanting more to simply break his fast. He was exhausted with talk of wars and dead. Between the Northern lords, Sansa, and Dany, he was well fed up with the expectations around him. He even found himself fantasizing about a world where he and Dany could run off. They would live in a cottage, or that house with the red door she told him of one time. But that was not the world he lived in. He didn't have any more choice than Daenerys did in claiming the destiny the gods destined for her. Considering that truth, Jon wondered who in all seven hells could claim a life sought out by them and them alone?

But, his thoughts were once again disrupted by the outside world. This time, it was when Arya pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. He looked down at her purposeful stride as she walked towards the dais with Dany, Bran, Sansa and others. The rest of the hall was empty as most of the men and women were either sick from the previous nights drinking or recovering from the battle.

Jon noticed Arya was wearing a fur collared but otherwise plain brown cloak. It was far too long and big for her. But more strange, was that Jon could be certain that cloak belonged to his friend, Gendry, the new lord of Storm's End. Why would Arya wear his cloak? And why did Gendry look both petrified and bold as he followed close at Arya's heels only to stand right next to her once they arrived before the dais.

Arya was the first to speak. "I have news for you all."

That was enough to make Jon worry because frankly, he had cause to worry about nearly everything these days. "What sort of news, Arya?"

Her shoulders pushed out and her face turned hard as stone. There was no stopping her from whatever she was about to say, Jon could tell. He could only hope it was not something dire.

"Gendry and I are betrothed. We'll be married in the Godswood before the North and Queen Daenerys set forth to King's Landing."

There was silence before Queen Daenerys spoke. Her interest surprised Jon. "So House Baratheon will wed to House Stark?" She seemed suspicious, he noted.

Jon looked to Arya for a response but it was Gendry who answered the queen. "Your Grace, I could never return the gift you've given us. To me and Arya, that is. We will try our best to serve Your Grace and Jon Snow to the best we can. I asked Arya to marry me because I would've asked her without a lordship, probably. Now I can give her a home. For that I give my gratitude."

The young man did an awkward bow. As Jon looked at Daenerys, he saw her expression soften. She sighed and waved her hand to let Lord Baratheon know it was not necessary to bow much longer. "Then I bid a splendid, peaceful, and fruitful marriage to the Lord of Storm's End and his future lady."

Jon didn't know what to say, his eyes fixed on Arya. "And you want to be married, Arya?"

She rolled her eyes. "I just said I was going to marry, didn't I? I won't repeat myself."

That made Jon laugh. "I don't know how in the world this happened between the two of you but I, suppose, I also wish you the best."

Arya smiled. Both she and Gendry seemed to share a mutual sigh of relief.

But before a toast could be made, Sansa asked a question. Her face looked quite serious and pensive. If there was any room for objection, this was the last time to express such a feeling. "Do you plan on wearing a gown to your wedding? Or is that cloak you're wearing suitable? I can have finer garments constructed for the two of you."

That made Arya's face screw up as if the notion of wearing something finer was repulsive. "Sansa, I'd sooner get married while naked than wear a gown to my own wedding with a cloak that didn't belong to Gendry the Blacksmith."

Jon spit out his watered wine onto the dais. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they had a million babies after that because why not?
> 
> Xoxo thanks for reading. Feedback makes me come back to please the masses.


End file.
